Air duct ventilation covers and diffusers have been known for some time. An early example of a vent cover is provided by J. E. Crute Jr., entitled “Vent Closure,” U.S. Pat. No. 2,834,278 being awarded patent protection in 1958. This patent is directed to a weather tight and insulated vent closure for a grill vent opening in a building. A more recent example is provided by T. Mavroudis et al. U.S. Pub. Pat. App. No. 2010/0233953 entitled “Cover for Wall Air Conditioning Vent, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,075. This patent is directed to an assembly for covering an air conditioner vent that prevents unwanted upward hot air flow and downward cold air flow in the winter when the air conditioning system is not in use.
As alluded to by Mavroudis and his co-inventor, some homes and other buildings use a central air conditioning system to control the environment during the summer and a separate heating system is used to heat the environment during the winter. A problem arises during the season in which the air conditioning vent is not in use and the heating system is being used (for example space heater or fire place). During that time, the ceiling (or wall) vents for the central air conditioning system are not air tight and energy losses can result. Many devices similar to Mavroudis et al. have been developed that can be affixed to the existing vent cover effectively sealing off the vent and preventing this loss. They are often held in place by Velcro™, magnets or screws. However, this requires removal and replacement of these devices at least once per year as well as requiring storage when they are not in use
Conventional vent covers have a lever on the side of the vent that adjusts internal louvers directing air flow in the desired direction. These types of vent covers have several disadvantages. One is that the lever is relatively short making it difficult to reach usually requiring a step stool to enable the user to adjust the air flow. Another is that they are difficult to adjust with anything other than a user's hand. In addition, these levers become difficult to move due to rusting or can become inoperable if paint gets into the mechanism.
Other types of vent covers provide sets of louvers that can be adjusted by hand independently allowing for more control of the flow and direction of the air. However, these types of vents can be cumbersome to use often requiring a ladder or stepping stool to reach the louvers for multiple adjustments throughout the year to assure the desired air flow.
It is with these circumstances in mind that the present invention was conceived. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a vent cover that in a shut position will completely seal off air into or out from a ventilation duct. It is another object of the present invention to provide a design that is suitable year round or could be easily removed depending on desires of the user. It is further an object of the present invention to incorporate an air freshener to discharge air. Further, is an object of the present invention to provide a design that offers improved directional air flow as may be desired. Additionally still, it is an object of the present invention to provide ease of opening and closure attractive to elderly consumers. It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a vent cover design that is versatile to fit various sizes and shapes of air vents.